De televisores y Hypnosis Microphones
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Buster bros!] [No yaoi] [Oneshot] En opinión de Ichiro, ha tenido ideas mejores. Mucho mejores. O un pequeño análisis vespertino, por un hombre sencillo que ama a su familia.


_Esta es la primera cosa que escribí de HypMic porque amo a los bros y opino que merecen amor fraternal3 Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo_

* * *

¿A quién se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea vender el televisor para pagar unos micrófonos, unos miserables _Hypnosis Microphone_?

A _él_ , por supuesto... Vaya genio que era.

Ichiro estaba desesperado.

Faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las 7:00 en punto de la noche, lo que significaba que pronto comenzaría ese nuevo anime que tanto había estado esperando y que ahora no podría ver porque _él mismo_ había tenido la fabulosa idea de vender. El. Televisor. Para. Comprar. _Hypnosis. Microphones._

GE-NIAL.

Si contara las veces que había suspirado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, en la sala, cual león enjaulado dando vueltas en círculos, seguro que aprendería a contar hasta un nuevo número. Saburo le había explicado alguna vez que, pese a que conocemos los números primarios y sabemos cómo combinarlos para obtener nuevos, siempre habrá un número en el que dejemos de contar, pues ya no sabremos cómo seguir. O algo así. Ichiro ni siquiera puede recordarlo bien, pese a que siempre procura hacer caso a lo que dicen sus hermanos.

¿Y sus hermanos? En sus respectivas habitaciones, disfrutando. Por supuesto.

Ichiro no quería darles un disgusto, pues ambos parecían sumamente felices con sus nuevos micrófonos. No los habían encendido todavía, Ichiro se los había prohibido para evitar el desastre, pero se habían entretenido un buen rato en sus habitaciones rapeando por momentos y soltando grititos y sonidos de alegría incidentalmente.

Ichiro no sería quien interrumpiera su momento de felicidad, definitivamente no.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar volver al asunto que lo traía con el corazón en la mano.

La serie que se iba a estrenar ese día tenía un manga _súper interesante_ , en palabras de Jiro, pues se presentaba como un mundo apocalíptico donde los titanes devora-hombres arrasaban con todo a su paso. Era la humanidad contra ellos, ellos contra la humanidad. Al menos hasta que se descubrió que un chico podía transformarse en titán. Ahí iniciaba la verdadera historia.

En principio, Ichiro no había quedado muy encantado con ese manga. Le agradaba que aquel chico lo diera todo por defender a la humanidad y eso, incluso se identificaba con el sentimiento de querer proteger a su hermana (una tal Mikasa, quien en realidad fue adoptada), pero no le apasionaba mucho la idea de conocer otro mundo apocalíptico. Además, los recuerdos le habían atropellado inminentemente en cuanto leyó en el primer tomo que la madre del chico había sido devorada frente a sus ojos, así que prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí por su propio bien.

Jiro, sorprendentemente, no se había detenido en el primer tomo como su hermano. Le pidió permiso para seguir comprando el manga (una de sus malas costumbres era pedir el permiso de su hermano para absolutamente todo lo que se relacionara con dinero; Ichiro casi se sentía como si fueran pobres cada vez que lo hacía) e Ichiro aceptó. No había nada de malo en que su hermano disfrutara de aquel manga, ¿o sí? Así que realmente no se detuvo a pensarlo a profundidad y dio su visto bueno, recordándole de paso que no tenía que pedirle permiso para esa clase de cosas. Jiro se había disculpado al igual que todas las veces que Ichiro mencionaba algo al respecto, pero hasta le fecha seguía haciéndolo.

Pese a todo, Ichiro comenzó a interesarse en el manga tan pronto como su hermano empezó a darle su opinión al respecto. Ichiro había leído el primer tomo, lo había interpretado de un modo y había decidido dejar el asunto por la paz; Jiro, obviamente, tenía un punto de vista distinto respecto a lo que significaba la serie para él, y le había gustado tanto que la había continuado por su cuenta.

En principio, Jiro no hablaba mucho al respecto. Ichiro se preguntaba si tendría algo como miedo o vergüenza de compartir su opinión con él, pero dudaba que su hermano, el peleador más fuerte de 'Bukuro, pudiese sentir miedo de ello. Ichiro siempre lució interesado en lo que tenía Jiro para decirle, por lo que pronto sus pláticas incrementaron en número y regularidad. Incluso Saburo llegó a sentirse celoso de su "reciente cercanía", como solía llamarla.

 _Qué lindos esos dos_ , pensó Ichiro ante el recuerdo.

Ichiro podría decir que había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que una plática con su hermano le había subido los ánimos. Se sorprendería de él y de su capacidad analítica de no ser porque era consciente de que él mismo, Ichiro, le había criado bien a la hora de leer manga. Jiro definitivamente no estaba nada perdido en el tema, por lo que Ichiro apreciaba que compartiera sus opiniones con él pese a que éstas no coincidieran en principio.

Fue gracias a esas incansables horas de charla que Ichiro recobró sus ganas de leer el manga, por lo que empezaron a dividir el pago de los tomos entre los dos para poder leerlo. Está de más decir que esa pequeña acción hizo muy feliz a Jiro. Del mismo modo, compartir opiniones respecto al manga les ayudó a entenderse mejor: para Ichiro fue algo así como una experiencia reveladora, pues ahora podía darle la oportunidad a un manga que había desechado en su momento y había ido conociendo una nueva faceta de su hermanito en la que se ponía inesperadamente serio para hablar de teorías sobre lo que sucedería en los tomos siguientes. _¿Quién lo diría?_

Ichiro estaba muy feliz de poder compartir eso con Jiro y, aunque Saburo solía soltar comentarios incidentales y _ligeramente_ ponzoñosos sobre por qué se llevaban tan bien ahora y qué había hecho que Ichiro pasara tanto tiempo con Jiro últimamente, también le gustaba que se hubiese ofrecido por cuenta propia para ver la serie con ellos en cuanto ésta empezara, pues quería entender qué era eso que tanto emocionaba a Ichi-nii del manga.

Y, evidentemente, todo esto conducía de vuelta a Ichiro a la misma idea: en teoría, los tres deberían estar hasta cierto puntos decepcionados de no poder ver la serie ahora.

Pero no.

Ichiro podía entender la emoción de sus hermanos al conseguir sus primeros _Hypnosis Microphones._ Él mismo había estado igual de feliz cuando Samatoki robó aquel micrófono y se lo dio a regañadientes, diciendo que era un mocoso inútil que ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir las cosas por su cuenta y que no le hiciera trabajar de más porque ya tenía bastantes cosas de qué preocuparse y, en fin, siendo el superior agradable que Ichiro pens...

El punto es que él también se había alegrado en su momento. Y cuánto.

Pero ahora había probado en carne propia que conseguir uno no era fácil. Durante el proceso (no muy legal) de búsqueda, habían sido amenazados infinidad de veces y se metieron en problemas con más de una persona peligrosa, pero al final lo habían logrado. Es claro que Ichiro se había desecho con su rap de todo imbécil que se atrevió a agredir a sus hermanos.

Además, había sido el mismísimo Ichiro quien se había negado a gastar el fondo que dejaron sus padres para que continuaran sus estudios, pues opinaba que no valía la pena. Sus hermanos debían estudiar para asegurarse un futuro; esto era más una diversión momentánea que otra cosa.

—Ah, es inútil que siga pensando en esto. Lo hecho, hecho está —trató de resignarse Ichiro al final, cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba las 7:00 menos cuarto. Se desplomó en el sillón y cruzó los pies sobre el taburete que tenía enfrente.

Él mismo entendía por qué le emocionaba tanto esto: no se trataba de ver la serie en transmisión porque sí, eso no tenía ninguna relevancia y era consciente de que no se iba a morir por ver la repetición del mes siguiente o por detenerse en el aparador de alguna tienda de electrónicos para verla por partes mientras paseaba por 'Bukuro. Eso era lo de menos, en realidad.

Para Ichiro, esto significaba un nuevo lazo que le unía a sus hermanos. Lo cierto es que, hasta antes de empezar a discutir sobre el manga, él y Jiro no solían hablar mucho. _Lo común_ , diría él. Así que Ichiro había pasado incontables veces imaginando lo feliz que estaría Jiro al ver la serie y sobre lo mucho que se divertirían. Además, Saburo se había ofrecido por su cuenta a acompañarlos, aun si decía no tolerar a Jiro, lo cual también le hacía muy feliz. ¿Era eso un sacrificio por parte de Saburo, quizá? Ichiro lo dudaba.

En su opinión, Jiro y Saburo tenían más cosas en común y se odiaban menos de lo que decían hacer. Su sentido de hermano mayor se lo aseguraba.

— ¡Ichi-nii!

— ¡Niichan!

Escuchó dos gritos coordinados venir desde el piso de arriba. Suspiró y, sin muchas ganas, alejó los pensamientos que le habían estado atormentando desde hacía un rato. Estuvo a punto de responder qué querían. "A punto" porque nuevos gritos se hicieron oír casi al instante, acompañados por el sonido de unas puertas azotándose con fiereza.

— ¡Jiro! ¿Qué haces llamado a Ichi-nii al mismo tiempo que yo? ¡No molestes! —escuchó en la voz de Saburo y supo que el pandemónium se había desatado. Una vena pareció resaltarse en su frente conforme escuchaba la respuesta de Jiro, por lo que se decidió a subir para detenerlos. En ocasiones, sus palabras no eran suficiente para hacerles entender que debían tratarse como hermanos y no pelear, e Ichiro lo sabía.

— ¡¿Ha?! ¡Tú eres quien molesta! —exclamó Jiro—. Seguro que sólo le hablas para contar alguna de tus cosas inútiles, como el mocoso de escuela elemental que eres...

— ¿A quién le dices "mocoso", idiota?

— ¡No me llames "idiota", idiota!

—Ja... ¿Qué clase de idiota repite el insulto que le acaban de dirigir...? Eso demuestra tu nivel. Das pena~

— ¡Quien da pena eres tú, maldito Saburo!

—Como se esperaría de un virgen...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú también eres virgen!

— ¡¿H-ha?! ¡Oblígame!

Ichiro llegó para detener su pelea justo en ese instante, propinándoles un golpe a ambos en la coronilla. La verdad es que no estaba precisamente de humor para lidiar con sus peleas.

Ambos menores hablaron a la vez, tan coordinados como siempre.

—Niichan, eso duele... —se quejó Jiro.

—Ichi-nii... Qué cruel... —dijo Saburo.

Ichiro suspiró nuevamente antes de hablar. ¿Era posible que a este punto aún conservara el alma en el cuerpo tras tantas veces que lo había hecho el día de hoy? Porque él tenía sus dudas.

— ¿Para qué me hablaron? —preguntó.

— ¡Ah, claro! —volvieron a decir al unísono sus hermanos. Jiro chirrió los dientes para dejar pasar la coincidencia; Saburo cerró los ojos con fastidio contenido y esperó.

Ichiro solamente dejó escapar otro suspiro—. No se peleen por hablar. A ver. Saburo, dime qué sucede. ¿Por qué me hablabas?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ichi-nii! —dijo el menor con alegría por ser el elegido para hablar primero. Olvidó casi de inmediato su reciente enojo con _el inútil de_ _Jiro_ —. Verás... Conseguí la dirección de un café donde podremos ver la transmisión de ese anime que querías... No es fácil llegar a él y la gente no suele visitarlo por lo mismo, pero si nos damos prisa podremos disfrutarlo a gusto ahí. En realidad no queda muy lejos de aquí... ¿Qué opinas?

Ichiro comprendió con asombro lo que decía su hermano menor, y estuvo a punto de sonreír ante sus palabras; seguramente no había sido fácil ubicar ese sitio. Ichiro sentía mucho orgullo de él en ese momento.

Nuevamente, estuvo "a punto" pues Jiro se le adelantó con un grito estridente—. ¡Oe, Saburo! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo estaba por ofrecerle a Niichan ir a casa de un amigo para ver la transmisión!

—Eh~ Eso debe ser mentira —respondió Saburo con el tono altivo que utilizaba siempre que discutían—. Jiro, tú no tienes amigos.

La queja de Jiro no se hizo esperar—. Maldito... ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor!

—No sé a qué te refieres. Ichi-nii es mi único hermano~

Jiro echaba humo por las orejas; Saburo sonreía sarcásticamente, e Ichiro se vio en la obligación de detener la nueva pelea que se avecinaba, aunque esta vez no lo hizo a golpes. Olvidando la tensión en su cuerpo, dijo tranquilamente:

—Chicos, muchas gracias.

Ambos menores se giraron a verlo de inmediato. El enojo se esfumó de sus facciones conforme Ichiro continuaba hablando—. Estoy muy feliz de que hicieran esto, en serio. La verdad es... que creí que se habían olvidado de ello con la emoción de sus nuevos _Hypnosis Microphones_ , y decidí no decir nada para no arruinarlo... Veo que los subestimé. Lo lamento. Jiro, Saburo, ¿aceptarían las disculpas de su hermano mayor?

—Ichi-nii...

—Niichan...

Por una vez, Jiro y Saburo se miraron a los ojos sin intenciones de pelear. Sus pensamientos se habían coordinado en ese momento.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Ichi-nii **—** inició Saburo. Ante sus palabras, Ichiro levanto la mirada hacia él—. Tanto Jiro como yo nos ensimismamos demasiado con ellos —admitió con vergüenza y una sonrisa arrepentida.

— ¡Sí! No es culpa de Niichan —secundó Jiro—. ¡Niichan nunca tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Además!, este es un regalo de Niichan, es por eso que...

Jiro sonrió hacia un lado y cortó su oración ahí mismo; Saburo, a su lado, cruzó las manos tras la espalda. Ichiro viajaba entre la sorpresa y la felicidad infinita con las palabras de sus hermanos, por lo que era difícil para el menor de ellos hacerle frente en ese momento, pero de algún modo se obligó a hablar antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de ser tan sincero.

—Aunque no me gusta coincidir con Jiro, esta vez tiene razón —inició con un suspiro _ciertamente dramático_ y, antes de que Jiro pudiera quejarse de sus palabras, se apresuró a continuar, ahora más confiado por la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Ichiro—. Puesto que Ichi-nii se esforzó y sacrificó su preciada televisión por nosotros, no devolverle el favor sería impensable. Después de todo, Ichi-nii siempre se preocupa por nosotros...

Apenas terminar de hablar, Jiro asintió en reconocimiento de sus palabras. No le gustaba el modo que tenía Saburo de decir las cosas, con insultos gratuitos de por medio, pero lo cierto era que se sentía del mismo modo que él, por lo que podría dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión.

Ichiro no cabía en su emoción en ese momento y, sollozando melodramáticamente, gritó—: ¡Chicos! ¡Me hacen tan feliz...! —conforme los envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Tanto Jiro como Saburo consintieron su afecto, ambos un paso más allá de la felicidad por escuchar a su hermano mayor hablar así. Después de todo, no siempre eran tan expresivos el uno con el otro para esa clase de cosas.

Tras soltarse, y limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado por la emoción del momento, Ichiro continuó—. Pero, ¿saben? Tampoco es necesario que vayamos a otro lugar para divertirnos —habló con una sonrisa, palmeándole un hombro a cada uno de sus hermanos. Estos parecían no entender a lo que se refería, por lo que Ichiro concluyó sus palabras—. En realidad, ¿qué les parece si empezamos a practicar con esos micrófonos? Su hermano podría enseñarles un truco o dos...

— ¡Nii-chan! ¡¿En verdad harías eso por nosotros?! —soltó Jiro ante la propuesta.

— ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Por favor, enséñame todo lo que sabes! —secundó Saburo a su lado, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Y, tras una risa estridente y completamente satisfecha por parte de Ichiro, el asunto del anime quedó olvidado para los hermanos. Los tres estaban seguros de que podrían ver la retransmisión en algún momento, e inclusive podrían comprar el Blu-ray en cuanto la serie terminara de transmitirse. Quizá para ese momento Ichiro ya habría conseguido un nuevo televisor.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenían otras maneras de pasarlo en grande como una familia.


End file.
